


无果

by joynee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom Lavi, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Summary: 久别之人摘下面具裸裎相对，争分夺秒，不顾一切，只为奔向无果之地。
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 1





	无果

或许是因为没有圣洁牵涉其中、单纯地解决恶魔带来的混乱要单纯得多，又或许是拉比特别努力的原因——这次任务提早完成了。他嘻嘻哈哈地支开松了口气的后勤，说要偷懒放假，去城里的图书馆逛逛。大家不疑有他，同样笑着回答，若他其实是去和酒馆老板的女儿约会，就回去告发给书人。

“诶——好过分啊，明明是我帮你们向罗莎小姐要来优惠的，真是过河拆桥。”

“好啦好啦，我们只是开玩笑，玩得开心哦！”

看着伙伴们远去的背影，拉比的笑容渐渐收敛起来，他从团服外套的夹层里掏出一张扑克卡牌，上面潦草地写了个地址与房号。他猜想这是白天在集市做收尾工作时被塞进口袋的。

呿，真是低级的把戏。不过他也绝不会承认自己其实还挺受用的——的确有人邀他赴一场约会，但对方并不是什么温软可人的女孩子就是了。

***

拉比打开门时，一个高大的男人已经在房间里了。他的头发看起来乱糟糟的，架着一副可笑的圆框眼镜，从头到脚散发出邋遢的气息。那男人看见了他，嘴角扬起来，露出一个轻浮的笑。

“终于来啦，驱魔师大人，您可让真我好等。”正常人类模样的缇奇·米克半真半假地朝他抱怨，放下手里的廉价咖啡，迎着他走来。

“我不像你，我有正经工作要做。”

“唔，也是，居然都能使唤起本该是中立方的书人，你们那边的神还真是挺会拉拢人的。”他看似了然地点点头，其实非常欠揍。

“闭嘴，”拉比不喜欢听他这样反复提起阵营的差别，即使他清楚缇奇只是习惯性地乐于激怒他。开房的人是谁啊？不就是想做吗？扯这些有的没的干嘛？于是拉比凑上去咬他的嘴唇，堵住这张令人恼火的嘴；一只手解开自己的团服，另一只手抓住缇奇的手按上了自己的下体，并一下一下地带着他用力，“你到底是来高谈阔论的，还是来操我的？”

诺亚的眼神蓦地沉下来，泛出危险与情欲混杂的金光，健康的人类肤色也开始褪暗，“喔呀，小兔子被惹毛了，看样子需要好好安抚一下。”

“恐怕你得，很 _用力_ 地安抚才行——唔！”

拉比这话没能说完，因为缇奇猛地将他推到墙边继续了刚才那个未竟的吻，他毫无防备，下意识地将双手环上他的脖颈，反而方便了眼前的人入侵他的口腔。缇奇没有掩饰自己的攻击性，他扫过拉比的齿列，撬开后接着是上颚，黏膜被反复舔弄，拉比不得不仰起头，无意识地在喉咙里发出一两声呜咽。接着舌头被吮吸，缇奇像是故意要让他觉得羞耻，发出了许多不必要的水声。

当拉比最终被放开时，他的脸已经涨得通红，试图通过主动出击来带起性事节奏的年轻书人已经渐渐陷入了相反的境地，他刚想说些什么，却又忽然被转过身去，被迫伏在墙上。

诺亚反常地一言不发，一只手毫无预警地钻进他的内裤，快速套弄他已经半勃的阴茎，另一只手则沾了润滑剂试探着挤进了后面的入口。他们太久没做，即便是手指要进入都有些困难。缇奇轻轻旋转着逐渐深入，变化角度扩张，试图让肠道放松下来。

“喂，缇奇，你怎么回事……啊！”

他准确地碾压过隐秘的敏感带，逼出拉比再也无法抑制的呻吟。

“嘘……心急的不止是你，我长期拉比不足，很难忍下去啦。”

缇奇凑到他耳边吞吐气声，但是正被手指用力侵犯着的驱魔师很难对此作出回应了，蓄势待发的炙热性器正抵在他身后。缇奇这时却又坏心眼地完全出尔反尔了，他缓慢地将进入的过程拉长，拉比因此不得不清晰而完整地感受自己的身体是如何被一点点打开，紧闭着的甬道是如何接纳入侵者，如何适应这陌生的形状、温度与摩擦的方式。

他闭紧双眼，不自觉地发着颤往墙的方向轻轻扭动，像是在逃离从内部传来的钝痛与夹杂其中的些微快感；缇奇这时倒想起抽出手来顺着拉比的腰线极轻地流连向上，带起一阵难耐的酥痒后最终停在了小小的突起上。

驱魔师发出了一声呜咽。上下身分别受到温柔与粗暴的矛盾对待使他兴奋起来，他转过头去试图寻找诺亚的嘴唇，身后的人在让他如愿的同时突然开始了抽插。他只来得及发出一声喘息，剩下的呻吟则悉数隐没在唇齿之间。

或许是相隔过久的放纵带来的兴奋更容易使人沉迷，或许是双方都心知肚明今晚的情潮不会仅止于一轮，谁都没有刻意压抑高潮的冲动。

***

缇奇感受到拉比的腿还在微微打颤，于是保持着停留在他体内的状态，继续捞住他发软的身子，慢慢往床上带，一边想着说些俏皮话安抚一下拉比。但这时怀里的人忽然挣脱了出来，转过身踉跄着把他推倒在了床上。

缇奇有些惊讶，看着他把靴子长裤什么的统统脱下，扔掉了用过的套子，跨坐在他身上，用下体磨蹭着胯部，一边伸手解开他皱巴巴的衬衫的纽扣。

“喂喂，休息下吧，这个姿势很累的哦？”

“烦死了……”他又俯下身去亲他，“下次不知道等到什么时候……”

缇奇失笑，心想果然是小孩子的算法，于是摊开身子任他咬他的下巴与脖子，又一路舔到胸前；他的阴茎也很快在拉比的套弄下再次硬了起来。

“不要套子了吗？”

拉比只是咬着嘴唇摇摇头，他的一只手往自己身后探去，掰开方才被使用过的后穴，轻松地将依然湿滑的性器吞了进去。由重力带来的强制性的饱胀感让他有一瞬的失神，他试着动了下，看见缇奇发出压抑的喘息，于是瞪着眼警告他，“你不许乱动。”

“哈……这是什么惩罚吗？……”

拉比双手抵在他的腹部，将自己抬起来一点，接着坐回去，他控制缇奇的前端换着角度戳弄内壁，肉与肉之间摩擦起的热度在交合处燃出一把火，将他的理智也燃烧殆尽。

在一次起伏过后，拉比忽然倒吸一口气，“…！顶到了……”他如此宣布道，呻吟声仍带着少年人的沙哑，尾音绵长而颤抖。

“那不是正要到精彩的部分了吗？”居下位的缇奇伸手捏了下拉比的臀部，一边往上挺了下，换来又是一声喘息，“继续呀，我很期待哦。”

“说了不许你动……”

拉比稍稍直起身子，下落时准确地让体内的阴茎再次摩擦过了隐秘的腺体，身体深处传来的酥爽让他再也无法控制自己的叫声，诚实表达出性爱带来的欢愉。快感在他体内冲刷堆积，溢出发红的眼角变成涣散的水雾，蒸出皮肤上连绵的潮红，一滴滴地顺着脖颈滑下。

他已经觉得腰腿酸软，依然一下一下地逼着缇奇挤开自己的肠壁，顶撞内部敏感的软肉，陷入失控的情潮中。拉比微微蜷着身子，摸上自己不断拍打缇奇腹部的阴茎，来回套弄着让双手沾满黏腻的前液，接着一只手撩开衣服抚弄上自己的胸口，用指腹反复刮蹭着挺立的深红色圆粒，同时也将体液抹了上去。这样近乎于表演的自慰强行剥开了他颤抖着的自尊心，因被注视带来的羞耻感几十倍地放大了快感。

缇奇几乎是皱着眉看他把自己弄成这乱七八糟的模样。他明白他们每次激烈的性爱都是双方少有的能完全忠于自己欲望的时刻，不是诺亚或驱魔师、普通人类或书人，现在的拉比与其说是在享受，更像是在发泄，或者说是强迫自己将理性中的某一部分摧毁；然而潜意识里诺亚的一面热爱他这样彻底的放纵，甚至叫嚣着要把还在犹豫挣扎的少年弄得更糟糕、更不堪。某种酸楚柔软的情感与渴望暴虐的破坏欲一同急速增长，揉合着眼下的快感和欲望在他心里形成了更复杂的感觉。这对缇奇来说同样新鲜。在他不知道的自身意识的某个角落，那个紧闭双眼、正通过取悦自己来取悦他的少年正让黑与白的缇奇间产生完全对立的冲突——也有可能是从未有过的共识。

当体内性器的冲撞与手指撸动前面的节奏达成某种配合，堆积着的快感开始蠢蠢欲动，在体内躁动不安地寻找释放的出口。拉比更用力地扭动腰肢，更快速地摩擦自己的顶端，泪眼迷蒙地对上缇奇的眼睛——

“嗯……缇奇，缇，奇……啊！”

叫着他的名字射在了在他的胸膛。

拉比彻底没了力气，浑身发软地倒在缇奇身上，在他耳边小声喘气。缇奇一下一下地顺着他的脊背，等他的呼吸稍稍平缓一点后问他，“你射过就算完啦？我可还硬着呢。”

“那你动啊……”

终于得了应允，缇奇伸手托住拉比的臀部，方才用尽理智压制住的欲望此刻全数爆发，他毫不留情地挺动下身，强行破开还在微微抽搐着的后穴，完全不等肠道适应就抽出，再狠狠地操进去。

刚刚经历过高潮的身体根本无法承受这样快速而狠戾的入侵，深处的敏感带被用力碾压，拉比开始感受到因被过度使用而产生的胀痛。他扭了扭腰想要逃开一些，却被缇奇的双手强硬地扣在原处，逼他承受一次比一次更深的插入。拉比别无选择，他将脸埋在缇奇肩头，闭着眼发出近乎哭喊的呻吟。

“不…！慢点……！”

“真的吗？可是，嗯，我喜欢像这样，一口气爽到底。”

他感受到拉比潮湿温暖的内部紧紧纠缠着他，呼吸也愈加急促。如果可以的话他当然不介意多折磨一下拉比，只是他之前的主动已经让他忍得太难受，而享乐主义者断然是不会为难自己的，所以他完全没有放慢速度的打算。

临近高潮，他咬了下拉比通红的耳朵，“我要射咯，准备好。”说着拍了下他的屁股，穴口立刻敏感地缩紧。

“要射就射，不用废话……啊！”

缇奇加重了力道，最后做了几次直冲到底的抽插，将自己抵在深处，喘息着释放在拉比的身体里。而“意识到被内射”比这件事本身更能刺激到拉比，几乎是在同时，他也发着抖被推上了最后一波高潮。

***

拉比躺着不想动，下身传来精液流出时的粘腻感觉让他觉得羞耻又很不舒服，但要清理不急着这一会儿，他抬手玩弄起缇奇卷曲的发尾，享受起连续高潮后的疲惫与放松。只是没想到同样躺在身边的男人突然开口了。

“拉比，告诉我教团的情报吧，跟我走吧。”

他惊得停下了动作，甚至有起身揍他的冲动（奈何身体并不允许），他以为他们之间是有默契的——两个无可奈何地都多少拥有面具的人之间的默契。

“你发什么疯？诺亚的脑子都这么有问题的话，我只能拒绝你了。”

缇奇轻笑一声，爬下了床，随后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，拉比懒得看他在做什么；等身边的床垫重新陷下去时，他看见缇奇居然把他的锤子翻出来了。这下他真的气得无以复加了，拉比已经准备好开口骂人，这个诺亚——

这个诺亚说，“听见了吗，他可没有背叛你们，就算他刚刚和诺亚上床了，他没有背叛你们。好好照顾小兔子呀，欺负他的事，交给我就好。”

好吧，这没什么好惊讶的，对方跟圣洁打了几百年的仗，当然也会做研究。

只是。

“缇奇你……居然和锤子说话，蠢死了。”

现在他又凑过来亲他了，刚刚和锤子说完话的诺亚一下一下地轻啄着他的脸颊。

而拉比抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。

真的蠢死了。

这个把戏太低级，他没有半点被打动，心脏反而沉进了深深的、深深的悲哀中。


End file.
